The Prize Was Him
by fangirlingbooknerd
Summary: Kinda AU (no greek mythology background). Percy and Annabeth are on a road trp; this story highlights the more memorable moments. M for lemons.


**All characters belong to Rick Riordan, though the plot line and other content is mine :)**

Laughing, Annabeth threw her head back, glad she came to the county fair tonight. She had no idea WHICH county fair she was at, but she didn't care. It was was somewhere in Tennessee… maybe. Wherever she was, she was having a blast. Currently, her arms were wrapped around a strong waist, chin in the crook of his neck, encouraging him to win. Of course, he did, and let her choose a prize. She picked some random stuffed animal, knowing the real prize was him. "Him" was a 6'2" guy, with hair as black as pitch, and eyes as green as the ocean on a clear day. He has a crooked little grin, a crook on the side of his nose, and glasses that fit his face perfectly. He was her best friend. Her Seaweed Brain. Her Percy. The two had been on a road trip for about two weeks now, and everyday she fell a little more in love with him.

"What do you wanna do next?" Percy asked her, gesturing around to the surplus of rides and games they had yet to do. Easy.

Almost immediately, she responded, "Ferris Wheel." Laughing at her eagerness, he put his arm around her shoulder and steered her in the right direction. Knowing she would quickly get bored in the short line, he told her some jokes to keep her entertained.

"So, two drums and a cymbal fell off a cliff… Buh dum chhh!" he said, making the noise played after someone says a corny joke on a television show. She laughed, and rested her head on his chest, sighing with contentment. Just then, it was their turn to go, and she quickly hopped into the cart (A/N: is that the proper name? whatever, y'all know what I'm talking about.) The ride up seemed short, so the two were unsurprised when they got stuck on the top. Not that either minded. It was a beautiful night out, with a gently breeze, a perfect crescent moon, and about a million stars providing a stark contrast to the pitch black sky. So Annabeth leaned in, feeling it to be the natural thing to do. Percy gave right into her kiss, quickly pulling her close, though careful not to rock the Ferris Wheel cart. The kiss quickly turned from sweet to passionate, as Annabeth opened her mouth, giving Percy full access. He immediately started to battle her tongue for dominance, determined to win. She had won the last four make out sessions in a row, and there was no way he was going to let her make it to five. Just as she was going to give up, the Ferris Wheel started to move again, causing them both to jump back. This panic, of course, rocked the cart, causing them to rapidly try to stabilize it. _Ugh_ , Annabeth thought, _as if my heart wasn't racing enough from that kiss._ As they departed she couldn't help but still feel that warm tingly feeling she always did when she kissed Percy. After two more rides, the feeling wasn't going away… If anything it was getting more intense as she squished into the uncomfortable carnival ride seats with him. She knew it was time to call it quits when she accidentally fell on his lap, and felt him rock hard underneath her. He blushed, but she felt no such embarrassment. As soon as the ride was over, she grabbed his hand, and dragged him over to the car. As soon as they were both settled in, she smushed her face to his. Immediately, he responded, grabbing her head and angling it so her could get the best angle. She let him take dominance, and he smiled against her lips. He started to pull her into his lap, as he usually does at this point, when something restricted him. That damn seat belt.

Breathing heavily, Percy managed to choke out "Let's get to that hotel room." He drove as fast as he could, borderline recklessly. It wasn't helping that Annabeth was drawing little patterns with her nails on his upper thigh. That alone was almost enough to make him explode. He did a shitty parking job, before turning off and locking the car. As soon as he heard the telltale beep letting him know the car was locked, he raced towards the room that Annabeth had left to thirty seconds prior. Inside, he found her already on the bed, waiting for him. He quickly hopped on to the bed, pulling off his shirt on the way down. She rolled straight into him, rubbing her hands over his chest and abs, loving the feel of his muscles against her palms. Their previous make out session continued, except this time, she was taking dominance. When Percy put up a fight, she knew just what to do to make him weak. She flipped him over so he was flat on his back, with her straddling on top go him, grinding into him. He groaned, signaling defeat. Smirking, she went back to capture his lips with her own, before leading his fingers to the hem of her shirt. With another groan, Percy broke the kiss to lift up Annabeth's shirt, more than happy to see it gone. He was even happier when he found she was wearing nothing underneath. His kisses wandered from her mouth, to her collarbone, to the tops of boobs, before traveling lower through the valley. He found that she went the craziest when the peppered the edges with kisses, so that's what he did, gently squeezing and massaging the breasts while he was at it. At this point, she had turned to putty in his hands. _So much for that control._ Percy flipped them over, so now she was on her back with him hovering over her. He kissed a trail down her stomach, before using his teeth to undo the button and zipper of her shorts. She gasped, reflexively lifting her hips off the bed, making it easier for Percy to drag them down her legs and cast them aside. He stepped back, making quick work of his jeans, taking out a condom before throwing them to the pile of clothes. Both were left in just their underwear, but Annabeth didn't want that. She reached out, wrapping the tips of her fingers under the waistband of his boxers, before pulling them down completely. His seven-inch erection was then revealed to her, and she couldn't help but look hungrily at it. Feeling it was unfair that he was fully naked and she wasn't, Percy quickly removed her panties, leaving her bare. She grabbed the condom off the nightstand, and rolled it on to him. After he checked to make sure it was on properly, he moved towards her, placing himself at her entrance. She pushed forward, taking the head in. From there, he took over. Starting with slower, longer strokes, before pounding himself into her with all he had. In turn, she met him thrust for thrust, loving the sound of skin against skin. He felt he was close to coming so he reached down, and started fingering her. She gasped as she felt the finger enter her, and then the second. The second gasp was enough to make him cum, so he quickly found her g-spot and flicked it, sending her over the edge.

The two lay next to each other, struggling to breathe and drenched in sweat. "I love you." Annabeth said in a shaky breath.

"Love you too." Percy responded, before the two gave into sleep.


End file.
